warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Aegis Infernae
Article number 300 ai, thats alrite I got 200 :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha lol. KuHB1aM 00:45, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... thinking of pulling out the Helghast as my soldiers... KuHB1aM 22:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Helghast? i have no idea what that is ai :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:08, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Look em' up on google. Fairly intimidating red-orange eyes. :) KuHB1aM 23:11, March 9, 2010 (UTC) No kidding, they just look like theyll kill you if u look at em, even without their helmets --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:18, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, you got that right. I used them over at the Fallout Fanon Wiki, and although I swore I would never do so again, an opportunity has arisen. KuHB1aM 23:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, for a military faction they would work well, Id also like to use your guys as a Border Security Force as well as my own, hire out their services as part of the Trade Agreement if thats cool --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:29, March 9, 2010 (UTC) The pleasure is mine. Just be careful how many of my guys you let in near those borders... ;) haha just kidding KuHB1aM 23:34, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, dont worry ill be very careful... dont wanna get killed in my sleep :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it happens sometimes :) Don't worry, Ima backst--- loosely ally with other factions first KuHB1aM 23:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I have to ask, please... whatever you do... dont give your armed forces 40k stats like the others, It is actually degrading their articles, making them look worse. Theyre putting definites on what actually changes from person to person --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :How is it degrading the articles? Definites simply show what each other unit is good at and bad at in simple format. --Lither 00:07, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: If you think they are degrading them, I'll change it. --Lither 00:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Doing this gives the view that 1- they are purely military 2- it gives the view that every person of each status/rank/role is identical which is not realistic to any RP --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Its entirely up to you guys if you choose to put it im, im not censoring you... but it makes the article look worse with all those stats --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) I was actually not going to put in stats at all, if you were wondering. Mainly because I don't play W40K and also because I like to leave it up to interpretation inside creative writing. KuHB1aM 00:18, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool, not about the not playing part thats disgusting :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 00:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) If I had the time, I'd attempt to learn. Alas, time is a rare commodity these days. KuHB1aM 00:56, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Noticed that the Order of the Darkest Night is at the top of their watchlist. Do you want to have a few wars with them (ending in stalemates)? --Lither 03:11, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, why not. Makes for a more flavorful backdrop. KuHB1aM 23:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Excellent... --Lither 00:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Intuition tells me you have something devilish and evil cooking up inside your mind... KuHB1aM 11:51, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, very much so. I noticed there is a delightfull person named Goodluck Wilcheck and add it to the petition to allow the use of Bolt Weapons by the Darkest Night... --Lither 22:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't you dare talk to Wilcheck! *wags finger with laspistol in other hand* KuHB1aM 00:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I won't... yet... the Order of the Darkest Night remains unaware of his current corruptability, and so will not attempt to contact him. That may change... --Lither 05:54, March 18, 2010 (UTC) *Notes to make all efforts to separate Wilcheck from other Orders* KuHB1aM 10:57, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Holy living fuck on a stick in June! It's the Crusade! Time to make a vigilante to bring them down! Jk //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:08, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You can try, Kuhblam, but out of 20 Beta-Level Outsiders, don't you think one will be a telepath? --Lither 06:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't bring in Jacob Vaughton's long long long after descendant to deal with them! Lawlz, haha. And maybe so Lither, but you won't know of him until you meet or hear of him, so I guess we'll just have to keep him anonymous to avoid losing precious military secrets... KuHB1aM 11:03, March 19, 2010 (UTC) We both have precious secrets. The Outsiders controlling the Order of the Darkest Night, something that may warrant the decleration of Exterminatus all by itself, and Goodluck Wilcheck's current state of mind. --Lither 11:28, March 19, 2010 (UTC) 20 Beta-Level Psykers? Ordinary human brains are not able to support Beta-and-higher Levels of psionic power. Never mind one being a telepath, most of them would be insane (and thus huge risk of possession by cosmic horror), or would just blow themselves up. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:50, March 19, 2010 (UTC) That part made me lol. KuHB1aM 19:46, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Comical though it may be, it happens. Sure, they're an asset, but if they went unhinged (that sort of psionic potential messes with the brain, I have yet to find how exactly it does that), there's an extremely high likelihood of an extremely mean Daemon taking up residence and wreaking Emperor-knows-what havoc. After which the Daemon will manifest and disembowel anything it comes near by ramming an umbrella up the victim's ass and opening it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:30, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lawlz. Btw are you going to make a faction? KuHB1aM 21:35, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. I'm wary of making a supervillain faction made up of genre-savvy soldiers. I read the Evil Overlord Lists many times. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Run4, the Outsiders aren't exactly human at all. They look like it, and they were, but now they are not. --Lither 03:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Well if your not sure, Run4, your always welcome to take up a position in my legions of inept guards. KuHB1aM 12:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, that's given me an idea for a wildcard third party. Now I just need to find a way to contact NoFury without letting the cat out of the bag. Seriously, that thing'll scratch your face off. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:00, March 20, 2010 (UTC)